Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor
by John The Adventurer
Summary: Of all my fantastical adventures, there is one day that stands out above the rest. I have been to many marvelous places, seen many impossible things, and met incredible people. But all these days pale to the day that I encountered a madman with a box that is bigger on the inside and can travel through all of time and space. That was the day I met the Doctor.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

Of all my fantastical adventures, there is one day that stands out above the rest. I have been to many marvelous places, seen many impossible things, and met incredible people. But all these days pale to the day that I encountered a madman with a box that is bigger on the inside and can travel through all of time and space. That was the day I met the Doctor.

This is not the first story in the series. If you want to know the whole story, here are all my stories in chronological order.

1. Journey to Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

8. World War Magic


	2. Chapter 1

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Chapter 1

"You will be upgraded!" the Cybermen cried as they chased us.

"Doctor" I cried, nursing my injured leg. "I can't keep this up much longer!"

"Well, unless you want to be caught by those Cybermen, I suggest you stop complaining!" the Doctor called back, coming back to help me anyways.

"Let's get a move on people!" Clara yelled, glancing behind us. "I don't want to be caught by those things, do you?"

"Clara's right," the Doctor said. "This way!"

And so we ran, making our way down twisting corridors and winding passages. I quickly became lost, but the Doctor seemed to know the way, so I followed his lead. As we ran, the walls rang with the Cybermen's metallic cries and glowed with their eerie green light. After a while, I began to get nervous.

"Doctor," I asked, "are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I know where we're going!" he cried, offended. "We're going to the exit! Which should be right-"

But he was cut off as we entered a large chamber similar to the one we had entered from, only this one was filled with Cybermen. Turning back, we could see more Cybermen blocking off our escape.

"Well," he said, looking flustered. "I got us to the right place, didn't I?"

The day I met the Doctor was, for all intents and purposes, a completely ordinary day until he showed up. I have a bad habit of procrastinating, and the previous day I had, like usual, neglected to do my homework, so that morning I had to wake up extra early to complete my homework before I had to leave for school. I was down in my basement bedroom, in the middle of working on a math worksheet when I heard a strange noise outside, and I couldn't help but investigate. Of course, the incessant urging of my faerie sidekick, Pixie, didn't help much. So, putting on some real clothes, I walked out the door to the most impossible sight I had ever seen. (And for me, that's saying a lot!)

Out on the street outside my house was a very large, very out of place blue box. Now, I was new to Doctor Who, as my friends had only introduced it to me in the beginning of the school year, but there was no way I could mistake it for anything other than it was. It was the TARDIS, and it was practically on my doorstep. But what was it doing here? And if it was here, then that meant…

_No. _I thought, my brain doing a double take. _I've seen some pretty weird things in my time, but this is impossible! This is a prop from a television show, not an actual time machine! _Looking at the her, I saw that even Pixie, glowing like a tiny rainbow, was rendered speechless.

Suddenly the doors opened, and I ducked behind one of the two pillars adorning the entrance to my home. I peeked out from behind the pillar and couldn't believe what I saw. Out of the box strode Matt Smith, the Eleventh Doctor, followed by his companion, Clara Oswald. But this wasn't possible. They were fictional characters, portrayed by actors! But despite my disbelief of this situation, I couldn't think of a reason for two prominent British actors to be in a fake TARDIS in my neighborhood at four in the morning.

"Doctor?" Clara asked. "Where are we?"

"Well," said the Doctor, looking around. "It doesn't exactly look like the 1960's, does it?" He dashed back into the TARDIS, coming out a moment later. "Well Clara, there's good news and bad news. We did end up in the right place, that's the Strip over there." He pointed toward it with his screwdriver. "But we were a bit off on the time. We've landed in early 2013, not 1963."

"Well then," Clara sighed. "Better start investigating then."

"Investigating?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "Shouldn't we go back in the TARDIS and get to the right year?"

"Doctor, every time we land somewhere we didn't mean to go we end up being needed for some reason. Remember the Russian submarine?"

"But here?" he exclaimed, gesturing around them at my neighborhood. "There's nothing here but twenty-first century upper middle class American old people here. Nothing exciting happens around twenty-first century upper middle class American old people."

"Oddly specific," Clara commented, glancing back at him. "Plus, it's not just old people. Some of these houses look like they have kids in them." She gestured at a bicycle left on a nearby driveway. "And you aren't really one to be calling people old, mister twelve hundred years old."

"Oh, fine," the Doctor relented. "But I'm telling you, there's nothing exciting going on here."

They went to the other way, to investigate I assume, and in my shock it took me a few moments to realize a very important detail. Whether by Fate or chance, or possibly the will of the TARDIS itself, the door of the big blue box was left open by just a crack. Unable to restrain myself, with Pixie once more urging me on, I crept towards the box and opened the door. What I saw within, while instantly recognizable for any fan of the series, was mind-boggling all the same.

"It really is bigger on the inside," I muttered to myself. I stood there for an indeterminate amount of time, staring at the lights, at the console, at everything I could lay my eyes on. It was wonderful, it was fantastic, it was brilliant, and it was impossible. I then heard voices outside and ducked into the room's lower level, hiding beneath the ramp leading in. Pixie, on the other hand, stayed where she was.

"What did I tell you, Clara?" the Doctor asked triumphantly, twirling as he entered the TARDIS, completely oblivious of the tiny ball of cuteness fluttering around him. "Absolutely nothing."

"I still think there was a reason the TARDIS brought us here," Clara told him, folding her arms defiantly. I stared at them from my hiding place, unable to get over how much they looked like their actors. I could not find a single difference. It was if I had somehow found myself on the set of Doctor Who, except all the special effects were real. Pixie did ruin the mood a bit though, as she made faces at the both of them, like she usually did with those who can't see her. Which is, to say, everyone.

"It was probably just a simple miscalculation," he told her dismissively. "Just you see. Next stop, Las Vegas, 1963. No problems, no complications."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she told him as he flipped a switch and the TARDIS took off.

"So," he said as we landed, pointing at a screen on the console. "Las Vegas, 1963! What did I say?" He ran to the door and opened it, then froze.

"What was that you were saying about complications?" Clara asked as they looked outside.

My curiosity got the better of me as I left my hiding place to snatch a glimpse of outside. It was a wasteland. The ground was all broken up and dead-looking, and all around there were natural disasters, from volcanic eruptions on the left, to multiple tornadoes on the right, to a blizzard further out. And there was absolutely no sign of Las Vegas.


	3. Chapter 2

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Chapter 2

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" the Doctor cried, suddenly spinning around and facing me, pointing his sonic screwdriver at me.

Realizing my mistake too late, I held my hands over my head, despite the fact that I knew that the screwdriver could do nothing to harm me. He could still throw me into a black hole or something. No need to anger the timelord.

"My name is John Smith," I told him, remembering the pseudonym that he himself often used during his previous incarnation. "And I kind of just, you know, walked in."

"What do you mean, 'just walked in?'" he asked incredulously. "You can't 'just walk in' to my TARDIS!"

"You left the door open," I told him, eliciting a snort of suppressed laughter from Clara.

"What?" she asked when the Doctor glared at her. "It's funny! You need to be more careful about leaving that door open."

"It usually closes on its own!" he exclaimed, glaring at the TARDIS console. "I don't know why it didn't do it this time…"

"Do I get to say anything?" I asked, cautiously lowering my hands.

"No, no you don't," the Doctor answered, shaking his screwdriver at me. "I want to know what you are doing on my ship. And John Smith? Really?"

"Yes," I told him. "Seriously. And as to why I'm here, I was mostly curious about how a 1960's London police box suddenly appeared on my street in twenty-first century Las Vegas."

"Okay, I admit that would be enough to make one curious," he said, wringing his hands together and smiling. "So, what do you think?"

"It's impossible," I told him. "Wonderfully impossible. But I think we should be focusing on the problem outside." I pointed behind him to the scene outside.

He looked behind him, then turned back, looking a bit flustered. "Of course," he said, returning to the console. "So, why has Las Vegas in 1963 suddenly become a disaster ridden wasteland?"

"Doctor, how is this even possible?" Clara asked, gazing out at the destruction before us. "How does this happen? Tornadoes, blizzards, volcanic eruptions, and look at the ground! It's as if there has been a violent earthquake recently."

Looking down, we saw that she was right. The broken ground outside the TARDIS contained numerous crevasses, as if the ground had been torn apart by a disaster movie style earthquake. It was then that it came to me. Well, actually, Pixie whispered it in my ear, but I'm fairly certain that I would have realized it on my own sooner or later.

"The elements," I muttered. "The elements are at war with each other." I had actually seen a similar circumstance once before, when I traveled to the Elemental Plane of Earth and was witness to an attack from the Plane of Air. The very ground and sky seemed to be at war with each other that day. This was the same, only now it was all four of the elements raging against one another, and I wasn't in any of the magical realms. I was on Earth! Ordinary, magically dead Earth.

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked, turning back to me. "What was it you just said?"

"The elements," I repeated. "In ancient times, it was believed that all things consisted of one or more of the four classical elements; fire, water, earth, and air. Look outside!" I gestured to the door. "Volcanic eruptions, that's fire. Blizzard, that's water. Tornadoes, obviously air. And earthquakes? Well, earth does happen to be in the name."

"But that's impossible!" he exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "There aren't just four elements, there are hundred's, most of which haven't even been discovered by your time!" He paced around the interior of the ship, hands flapping about as he spoke. "Sure, people used to believe in four elements, just as they used to believe in sorcery and witchcraft and faeries and demons, but that's not how the universe works!"

"Maybe not **your** universe," I muttered.

"You really need to stop muttering," he told me sternly. "It's beginning to get quite annoying."

"Oh, just shut up, both of you!" Clara exclaimed. "Doctor, however the universe usually works, there is obviously something very wrong here, and so far the kid's theory makes the most sense."

"Kid?" I asked, somewhat hurt. I wasn't **that** much younger than she was.

"And you," she proclaimed, turning to me. "Cut it with the attitude. You're the stowaway here, so I suggest you stop antagonizing the poor sap and start helping out."

"Sap?" the Doctor asked, an exaggeratedly pained look on his face.

"Yes," she told him. "Now, I think its time we go outside and find out was the problem is. Shall we?" She then stamped out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

"I hate it when she's right," the Doctor muttered, heading toward the door.

"You really need to stop muttering," I told him as I passed him. "It's beginning to get quite annoying."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at me as the two of us left the ship, following Clara into the chaotic world outside.


	4. Chapter 3

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Chapter 3

I thought it had looked bad while I was still safely inside the TARDIS. I soon found out that it was even worse outside then I had believed. The entirety of the world around us was in chaos, with the only order being the segregation of the types of disasters. The land around us was split into sections, each experiencing the effects of a different elemental disaster. Where the sections met, chaos ensued. Tornadoes collided with avalanches, blizzards and thunderstorms raged against volcanic eruptions and forest fires. The TARDIS was in the center of one of these zones, a barren, rocky place that seemed, for the moment at least, to be the only area not in upheaval.

"Not exactly the nicest place to visit," Clara commented. "Though I do admit that these are the most photogenic natural disasters I've encountered."

"But why?" the Doctor asked, looking around. "It doesn't make sense! What could be making the environment act like this?"

"He talks too much," Pixie told me, fluttering down to land on my shoulder.

"Yes, he does talk a lot," I agreed, looking back at the Doctor, who was busy scanning our surroundings with his sonic screwdriver. "But you should show him some respect. If this really is the Doctor, then he has saved the universe more times than most people can count."

Pixie and I looked at him, stamping the ground with his foot and then dropping down to listen to it. "Really?" Pixie asked. "He's saved the universe?"

"He's smarter then he looks," I told her. After watching him a bit, I corrected myself. "A lot smarter than he looks." I walked up to the Doctor, tapping him on the shoulder. "This fascinating and all, but shouldn't we be going further? Find some high ground, see if we can find a source?"

"High ground!" the Doctor exclaimed, leaping up from his position on the ground. "Excellent idea! Oh, look, there's some high ground over there!" He dashed toward it immediately, forcing us to run to catch up.

The high ground in question was a small cliff inside our section of land overseeing a sudden drop into a valley below. The jog to it was uneventful, but I was beginning to get anxious. Why was this the only area not active? How long would it stay that way? But all these worries were driven from my mind as we looked over cliff into the valley below. In the center of the valley all the different elemental zones connected, but here there were no disasters. In there place stood a tower, made of dark, twisted metal.

"Well," said the Doctor. "I think we've found our destination."

We were turning around to find a way down into the valley when the earth suddenly shook, and the ground before us rose up, rocks and boulders collecting to form a single giant mass. One of the boulders, which was vaguely shaped like a face, turned toward us, and the mass let out a massive, spine-tingling roar.

_Rock elemental,_ I thought. _That's just great._

The elemental roared again and we ran, the Doctor pointing his sonic behind him, most likely attempting to do something to stop the beast, though it didn't seem to be having much effect. I tried to use my magic, but despite the elemental, I couldn't find it. Like usual, my magic was hidden behind an impenetrable barrier, and nothing I could do could fix that. Unfortunately for us, that meant that I had no way of stopping this thing.

So we ran, a mountain on our heels. Pixie fluttered around my head, telling me to use my magic.

"I can't!" I told her. "My magic isn't working!"

"Well, his sure is!" she shot back, flying off. Turning around, I watched as she flew into the jumble of earth, vanishing beneath a jumble of dirt.

"No!" I shouted, stopping in my tracks and most likely confusing both the Doctor and Clara incredibly, as neither of them could see or hear the little faerie.

"What are you-" the Doctor exclaimed, cut off by a sudden explosion from within the creature. Rocks and dirt flew everywhere, covering the three of us in grime and giving me a serious bruise on my side. Looking up, I saw Pixie drifting down to me listlessly, landing in my outstretched hands with a little plop.

I looked down at her, silently asking her, "Why?"

"Someone had to do something," she told me, falling unconscious in my hands. I gently lowered her into my pocket, glad that I wore deep-pocketed sweatpants instead of those jeans with the almost nonexistent pockets. 'Don't worry," I whispered. "I've got you."

"What was that?" the Doctor shouted, stomping towards me. "What in the name of Gallifrey did you just do?"

"Nothing, I swear!" I told him, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "I have no idea what just happened! He simply imploded!"

"Things don't just blow up for no reason!" he exclaimed, waving his hands about as he spoke. "So I repeat the question. What did you do?"

"Oi!" exclaimed Clara, smacking the Doctor's arm. "Give the kid some slack! Look at him, he's just as frightened as you are."

There she was with that word again!

"I'm not frightened!" the Doctor protested. "I simply want to get to the bottom of this."

"As do we all," she said gently, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. "But you are frightened. I get it, I do. You've finally encountered something you can't understand, and it frightens you. Everyone is scared of what they don't understand. I think what we need to do right now is collect our wits and go investigate that tower **without **accusing anyone in our party."

"Fine then," he consented. "But I am going to study that rubble."

"Go ahead," she told him. "Not a problem."

So the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the debris left from the rock elemental's explosion.

"He's pretty intense, isn't he?" I asked her as we watched him.

"Not usually," she told me. "He's usually much jollier. He won't admit it, but he's scared. He doesn't like not knowing."

"I've found something!" He shouted, bringing us to him. "The rocks are infused with a strange energy signature," he told us. "Upon further scans, I discovered that this whole place has a trance amount of the energy. Every molecule, every atom in the air and earth has this energy, but there are incredible amounts of it inside this debris.

_Magic,_ I thought as I touched the rubble, feeling a jolt of energy course through me. For an instant, I felt like I could do anything, but the feeling faded fast, and I was left powerless once more. I tried touching another piece of rubble, with the same result. Quick surge of power, then a sudden drop. There was magic here, but for whatever reason I couldn't sustain it.

"Well," said the Doctor, standing up abruptly. "Let's see what we can find in that tower."

And so our adventure continued, the Doctor leading our small company through elemental-infested, disaster-ridden territory.


	5. Chapter 4

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Chapter 4

"Who are these intruders?" asked a mysterious figure watching us as we traveled down into the valley. "How do they come here?"

'They come from the blue box," answered a mechanical voice. "The box that appeared in the Earth-Zone. We do not know where the box comes from."

"This box intrigues me. It comes from nowhere and divulges a cargo too large for it to contain. I must know more it! Let them come, and then bring them to me!"

"It will be done," the mechanical voice responded.

As we traveled, we tried to keep away from the areas where the zones met, as that was where the activity was the strongest. As we moved closer, we saw that what we had believed to be natural disasters were actually more elemental creatures, battling each other. When one of the creatures fell, the area around them would be overtaken by the other creature's element, snow covering volcanic rock and wind breaking stone into sand. So we were in the middle of a territorial war, but why? What was making the elements rage against each other?

Throughout our journey I tried to use the magic that I could feel in the air, but to no avail. Despite all that was going on around us, there just wasn't enough of it. Or maybe it was because of all that was going on! If this activity was unnatural, and it certainly was, what was keeping the elementals here? Why were they not dissipating? Could they be feeding off the magic that was here instead of creating it? But it that was true, then where was the magic coming from?

My eyes were immediately drawn to the tower looming menacingly ahead of us. "Doctor?" I called. "Could you locate a source from which that energy signature was originating?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't think these creatures are generating the energy. I think they are consuming it."

"Of course!" he exclaimed, smacking himself in the forehead and taking out his screwdriver. "Just a few… Ah ha!" The screwdriver glowed, sending a message only the Doctor could see. "We picked a good destination, friends. That tower is the source of our mysterious energy signature. Let's go poke it with a stick."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just go along with it," Clara told me, following after the Doctor. I shrugged and did the same.

Luckily, we made it to the Tower without incident. We saw many of the elemental creatures on our way, but none of them came close enough to endanger us. The tower was a devilish thing, covered in sharp edges and jagged spikes. At the base of the tower we discovered a gate, which had the appearance of a monstrous mouth, with the teeth acting for the doors, which the Doctor made quick work of with his screwdriver.

"Alright then," he declared. "Down the rabbit hole."

Despite the cheerful way he said them, the words gave me chills. I had gone to Wonderland myself in the past, and my venture had not gone well. I could only hope that this journey would be more successful than that one had been.

Inside was more hospitable then the outside, though not by much. The walls were made of the same dark metal, but they were smooth, without the teeth-like appearance of the outside. Once inside, we found ourselves in a large chamber with various tunnels leading in different directions.

"So, which way should we go?" the Doctor asked, grinning childishly.

Suddenly we heard the sound of metal feet stamping down the metal halls of the tower. An eerie green light filled the room from the hallways. The Doctor's face blanched as we heard a collection of robotic voices emanating from the hallways.

"You will be upgraded!"


	6. Chapter 5

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Chapter 5

I couldn't see a way out of this one. I was out of magic, Pixie was out of consciousness, and the Doctor was apparently out of ideas. The room filled with Cybermen, green light emanating from large crystal embedded in their chest plates, each of them pointing their wrist-mounted blasters at us. Then, when I was sure we were dead, something strange happened.

"Come with us," said one of the Cybermen.

"What?" asked the Doctor, confused.

"You will come with us," the Cyberman repeated. The Cybermen separated, creating a lane to one of the hallways.

We looked at each other, trying to think of a way out, but we knew there was no other way. We had no other choice than to follow them.

"Well then," the Doctor said, wringing his hands together. "Let's go meet our host."

The Cybermen led us down a series of hallways, in which I quickly became lost. There were twists and turns and endless side passages, as if the place had been designed to confuse. In fact, it most likely had been. If only I had a map of the place!

"Did you notice anything odd about these Cybermen?" the Doctor whispered.

"You mean the crystals?" I whispered back. I hadn't been watching his show long, but from what I had seen so far the Cybermen didn't usually have glowing green crystals in their chests.

"They're not Cyber technology," the Doctor told us. "And they resonate with the same energy as the creatures outside."

"Do you think they are the ones causing this?" Clara asked.

"It isn't like them," the Doctor said, more to himself than to us. "This isn't what they do."

"So you think someone's controlling them," I said, getting tired of him being so cryptic. "But let me guess, that's not an easy thing to do."

"Do not vocalize!" the lead Cyberman told us, cutting off the Doctor's response. "Any further vocalizing will result in deletion."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, not wanting to incur the wrath of the mind controlled Cyberman. We soon ended up at a door which opened as we neared. We stopped, as our Cybermen guards stood in place, as if unable to proceed further. "Proceed," the lead Cyberman commanded us.

We went in and found ourselves in the middle of a giant sphere, completely smooth and made of the same dark metal as the rest of the building. As the door closed, the top of the sphere opened, revealing a large pod which lowered itself down towards them. When the pod had reached our level, a strong, masculine face appeared on its surface, but one that looked more like a mask than an actual face.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the pod declared in a loud, booming voice. I half expected it to tell us that he was the Great and Powerful Oz. "I would like to know how you came to my realm."

"Oh, we're just tourists, nothing to worry about," the Doctor told him. "I'm more interested about you. I've been to Las Vegas before in the sixties, loads of fun, but I don't remember it ever looking like this."

"Do you like it?" the face on the pod asked. "Who would have known that this would be the result of my handiwork?"

"Which is what, exactly?" the Doctor asked. "What could you have done to have an effect on the world? How could you possibly accomplish such a feat?"

The pod let out a deep, booming laugh. "You seek to use flattery to steal my secrets?" He asked. "A valiant attempt, to be sure, but I am more interested in learning **your** secrets, your ship to be exact. It is a ship, is it not? Quite a fantastic one, for the three of you to fit inside such a small space."

"We're contortionists," the Doctor told him. "Very good ones in fact."

"You make me laugh, good Doctor," he said, the Doctor's face paling as he did so. "Yes, I know your name, though not much else. I can see and hear everything that goes on in my lands, which is why your ship's sudden appearance startled me so. I did not see it until it had already landed. So Doctor, what is this TARDIS of yours?"

"Why don't you ask your little Cyber buddies?" The Doctor asked. "They've seen it before. They know who I am."

"But that's the interesting thing," the face told the Doctor. "They don't. When I upgraded them, I uploaded all available information to my database. There is nothing on either you or your ship."

"Upgrade?" questioned the Doctor. "You wouldn't happen to be referring to the shiny green crystal things, would you?"

"Do you like them?" the voice asked. "They are my own creation. You wouldn't have any idea the sort of things can be created when two universes collide."

"Indeed?"

The face suddenly grew grim as he realized his mistake. "You are indeed clever, Doctor. I think I will have to reschedule this little chat of ours. Would you be a dear and follow my Cyber units to your room?"

"Of course," the Doctor answered, bowing. "Smell ya later."

The door opened, and Cybermen filed in, ready to escort us out. I could feel the face watching us from behind my back.

"One last thing," the Doctor declared, twisting around. "What is your name?"

"I have no more name," the face said. "Like you, only a title remains."

"Really?" asked the Doctor, smiling. "And what is it, this title of yours?"

"The Technomancer."


	7. Chapter 6

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Chapter 6

The Cybermen took us down more twisting hallways to what looked very much like a stereotypical villainous dungeon, and served much the same purpose. We were locked together in a cell that despite the medieval look, was locked quite tight.

"Deadlocked," the Doctor said after trying to use his sonic. "Can't crack it."

"You'd think after twelve hundred years you'd have found a way around that," I commented.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "But we should focus on what our host so graciously told us. He said 'when two universes collide'. In my experience, that's not usually a good thing."

"Obviously," Clara agreed.

"The only question is how. How is he forcing two universes together? What is this energy that this tower is emanating?"

"It's magic," I said.

"What?" the Doctor asked, turning to me. "What did you say?"

"It's magic." I repeated. "The face on the pod, it called itself 'the Technomancer'. That's Latin. Techno as in technology, and mancer meaning-"

"Wizard, mage, etc." the Doctor finished. "But it's hogwash, pure hogwash. Hogwash, fun word, hogwash." He shook himself, getting back on track. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Really?" I asked, chuckling a bit. "The strange energy signature? That's magic. Trust me, I know."

"Really?" the Doctor questioned. "And how do you know that?"

"I have experience," I answered cryptically. Let's see how he likes it.

"Experience," the Doctor repeated quietly. "Of course. But where did you get this experience, 'John Smith'?"

So, this was the time. The time he would confront me, as I knew he would. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. He always had to know. Anyone who watches the show knows that much.

"Yes Doctor," I told him. "John Smith."

"No you are not!" he exclaimed, getting in my face. "Who are you, why did you get in my TARDIS, and what are you doing here?!"

And so I told him everything. Well, a lot of things. Well, some things. I told him my name, and that by and large I live an ordinary life in my middle class neighborhood in Las Vegas Nevada. I also told him my theory, one that I was fairly certain was true.

I told him that the two universes that the Technomancer was colliding were our two universes, which was what enabled us to meet. His universe, one filled with wonder and madness and impossible science, and mine, one that is mostly ordinary, with just a scrap of magic left. A universe in which the Doctor is nothing more than a character in a television program.

It took the Doctor a moment for this to sink in. "A television program?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a good one?"

I smiled. "The best."

"Well then," he said grinning. "Let's get out of here so this program of mine can continue." Pointing his screwdriver at the door, it clicked, and slid open. "Geronimo."

"So you did find a way around that!" I exclaimed.

"No I just need to find a way to make it work on wood."

I laughed. "Never gonna happen."

"Follow me!" the Doctor shouted. We ran down the halls, full of frenzied energy. Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg, and I went down.

"Doctor!" I shouted. Turning back, he helped me up.

"Come on, back on your feet!" He told me. "You've been shot in the leg, but you'll be fine. We'll fix you back up once we get back to the TARDIS."

I pushed him away. "I've got it, I'm fine."

Then we heard the sound of metal feet slamming against metal floor, and we ran. We ran and ran and ran. "You will be upgraded!" the Cybermen cried as they chased us.

"Doctor" I cried, nursing my injured leg. "I can't keep this up much longer!"

"Well, unless you want to be caught by those Cybermen, I suggest you stop complaining!" the Doctor called back, coming back to help me anyways.

"Let's get a move on people!" Clara yelled, glancing behind us. "I don't want to be caught by those things, do you?"

"Clara's right," the Doctor said. "This way!"

And so we ran, making our way down twisting corridors and winding passages. I quickly became lost, but the Doctor seemed to know the way, so I followed his lead. As we ran, the walls rang with the Cybermen's metallic cries and glowed with their eerie green light. After a while, I began to get nervous.

"Doctor," I asked, "are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I know where we're going!" he cried, offended. "We're going to the exit! Which should be right-"

But he was cut off as we entered a large chamber similar to the one we had entered from, only this one was filled with Cybermen. Turning back, we could see more Cybermen blocking off our escape.

"Well," he said, looking flustered. "I got us to the right place, didn't I?"


	8. Chapter 7

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Chapter 7

The Cybermen led us back down more twisting hallways. Along the way, I felt something moving in my pocket. I reached in and found Pixie, just waking up.

"How are you?" I whispered to her.

"Much better," she replied, then looked around. "Maybe not. What's happening?"

"Quite a lot," I told her. "Crashing universes, evil techno-wizard, end of the world, etc."

"Who are you talking to?" the Doctor asked.

"No one," I answered. I hadn't told him about Pixie. I thought one stowaway was bad enough for his pride. He didn't need a second one.

The Cybermen led us down another corridor, which opened up into a large chamber. The chamber was about the size of a football field and was filled with technology. There were great big furnaces and pipes, containers and canisters, and various other large pieces of equipment that I could not identify. And in the center of it all was a massive pentagram, carved into the ground. Inside the pentagram was a throne, in which sat an old man that if you removed the wrinkles and liver spots, looked very much like the face on the pod.

"Hello, Doctor," the old man rasped. "I am the Technomancer." I guess this guy was even more like the Wizard of Oz than I had thought. Other than the pentagram, of course.

"Do you like it?" he asked, waving weakling at our surroundings. "I overheard your conversation in your cell. You are clever, Doctor, but that boy of yours seems to have you at a disadvantage here." He pointed down at the pentagram beneath him. "This is indeed magic. You see, in my old life I was a molecular physicist and engineer, one of the best in my field. But one day, a competitor stole all my designs and used them against me, and I was ruined. I had nothing. Then, one day, I came across a book of spells."

I let out a short burst of laughter. "You don't just 'come across' a book of spells," I told him. "Those things are rarer than fist-sized diamonds and are worth far more."

"You are correct, young sir," he rasped, inclining his head in my direction. "They are indeed quite rare. But never the less, I managed to obtain such a codex. How I did so is unimportant at this time. Inside I discovered various spells, but I soon discovered that our world had too little magic left to power the more interesting spells. So, I found a spell that would open a rift in the universe, one that would allow the magics of another universe to bleed into ours."

"Creating the world we see here," I completed.

"Indeed!" he exclaimed. "But I've found that magic is not quite enough. Only when paired with advanced technology is true power achieved.

"Hence the Cybermen," the Doctor said. "And the title. The Technomancer, the wizard who uses technology."

"Correct again!" he exclaimed, beaming. "You two have truly brilliant minds, unlike your female companion."

"Oi!" Clara exclaimed. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?"

"I would dear, but unfortunately my legs have not worked in quite some time." He wiggled his legs, which I realized were little more than stumps. "Luckily, my next experiment should fix that problem."

"What experiment?"

"You see, my dear," he explained, "While I succeeded in bringing our two universes together, a vast majority of the magic generated from that collision is being syphoned off by the world itself. It seems that this world is even hungrier for magic than I am."

"Hence the elementals outside," I said.

"Yes, hence the elementals. But as I thought of this problem, I realized something. If two universes coming together could generate this much magical energy, what would happen if **every** universe came together?"

'NO!' exclaimed the Doctor, fighting against the Cybermen restraining him. "That's madness! It would be the end of everything!"

The Technomancer laughed. "Don't be melodramatic, Doctor. Everything? No. Almost everything? Of course. But I will be here, at the eye of the storm, completely safe and absorbing every drop of magical energy generated by the collision. I will become a god!"

"You will kill infinite numbers of people!" the Doctor told him. "Everyone that ever lived, ever will live, and may have lived. All of reality will end!"

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" Clara asked. "Wouldn't a new universe just be created where he hadn't done it?"

"Usually yes," I told her. "But this is magic we are talking about. Magic doesn't follow the same rules. It breaks every scientific law you can think of."

"Indeed," the Technomancer agreed. "But even with all the energy I had taken, I could never have enough to force the various universes together. Which brings up the 'techno' portion of my title." He waved toward the equipment surrounding us. "With this equipment I can amplify the energy infinitely, creating any effect that I desire. Magic and science, blended to perfection. And all because of this little book."

And then he made the decision led to his downfall. He pulled out an ancient tome bound in leather, which I could instantly sense was indeed the spell book. The Doctor spun around, disabling the Cybermen with his sonic screwdriver, then turning it towards the Technomancer's machinery.

"No!" he shouted as it sparked and fizzed, various pieces falling apart and exploding. Clara ran towards the Technomancer and ripped the book out of his hands, grabbing a fallen pipe and breaking a piece off the edge of the pentagram.

"No!" the Technomancer shouted, his eyes beginning to glow. "I will not let you destroy everything I have worked for!" He reached out his hand, and a spectral hand reached out and snatched Clara off the ground.

"Catch!" she shouted, throwing the book to me.

"No!" the Technomancer exclaimed, dropping Clara and reaching his spectral hand towards me. Time seemed to slow and the hand neared me and I held the book in my hands. Pixie, who usually was little more than a blur as she moved, seemed to move at a snail's pace as he rushed to be between me and the spectral hand. I stood there, feeling the energy swirling around me, wild and uncontrollable. Reaching out to that energy, I ensnared it and focused it around the tome. Time resumed its normal speed as flames consumed the spell book and the spectral hand dissipated.

"No!" the Technomancer cried. "No!"

The book fell into ashes, and everything shut down. The room became dark, the Cybermen powered off, and even the Technomancer himself seemed to age before my eyes. "This last thing I say," he declared, pointing a bony finger at me. "You will fall victim to the same greed as I, and fall victim to the same fate." With that he collapsed, and the whole building shook, as if it was at the center of an earthquake.

"Get out!" the Doctor shouted. "The tower has become unstable! We need to leave now!"

But before I left, I reached into the ashes of the spell book and found a single, miraculously unharmed page. Picking it up, I discovered that it was the spell to create a rift in the universe. I don't know what possessed me, but instead of leaving it I forced it into my pocket and walked out.

We escaped the tower moments before it collapsed under the weight of thousands of elementals. As we made our way to the TARDIS, we saw the land slowly begin to revert to its natural state, the elementals fading with the magic that had created them. Once inside the TARDIS, the lights flashed and the groaning noise sounded, and soon enough I found myself at my front porch.

"So, what happens now?" I asked, staring at my completely ordinary house.

"With the Technomancer's meddling removed, the universes should go back to their original states," he answered. "Speaking of which, we should do this quickly, before the universes grow too far apart for us to cross back into our own."

"One last question," I said, turning back to the Doctor.

"Okay," he answered. "Just one."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not," he answered. "Even for the TARDIS, travel between alternate dimensions is almost impossible. It's not likely that we will ever meet again." Then he smiled and handed me a card. "But just in case, here's my number. If you ever need me, call, and if I can come, I will."

And with that I stepped away and watched as that impossible blue box vanished, that wonderful madman along with it. Turning around, Pixie and I returned home. After all, I had homework I needed to finish.


	9. Epilogue

Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor

Epilogue

Once in my home I hid the spell, vowing to never use it or any other like it. I kept it only to keep it safe from those who would abuse its power. Or at least, that's what I told myself. For the longest time I would keep that vow. That is, until the day that the Technomancer's final words came true, and I let my greed get the better of me. Of course, unlike him my ending wasn't entirely a sad one. I did find love, though in the end I lost it(see Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen). Did I meet the same fate as him? Not yet. Will I? I don't know. For now I search for a way back to my love. If ever I needed the Doctor's help, that time would be now.


	10. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society


End file.
